Who Killed Macy Brown?
by UndercoverGleek
Summary: Murder is a dish best served cold, and on september 14th I learned that feeling. I dont know who my killer is, but I know that the glee kids arent who they appear to be. My name is Macy Brown and i know that everyone has a drity little secret Glee Project
1. Chapter 1: Macy

A/N Hi guys. i know I said that I wanted to post my other season 4 fanfic first but this story has gave me more ideas than any of my other story's combined. Warning: There will be character death, alchohal abuse, drug abuse, prositution, girl on girl, smut, cutting, and mentions of eating disorders so if you have a problem with any of that, and this is my only warning, please find another fanfic. I killed off my OC in the first chapter (originally I was going to kill Lindsay but that would be horrible right) I hope those who stick to the end will enjoy. Thanks for reading. Love you guys. Bye (also I am using dead Macy as my narrator so the I means..well her)

* * *

><p>This isn't what I had dreamed of dying. I have always thought that I would die when I was 70 or 80 and had lived a long and happy life. Not being killed on Acorn street at the age of 16. As I lay on my cloud in heaven, I still don't know who killed me. Everyone I know is a suspect. I'm sorry, let me tell you exactly what happened:<p>

The day started out the same way anyday would. I got up and got in my cheerios outfit, ready for the day. I was the head cheerleader, the most popular girl, and the reason why glee club became great again. If I hadn't joined, then glee club wouldn't have won Nationals last year. I was the lead vocalist, my voice like honey. Everyone loved me there, except for my biggest competion, Lindsay Pearce. She was just jealous that I was the lead and was dating the hottest guy in the school. Oh Damian.. how he would make my heart melt. He was the perfect guy through and through, no exceptions.

After a breakfast of a banana and a protein shake (I was always the one that stayed thin by dieting) I drove to school in my Mercedes. I parked and headed in, quickly catching up to my best friends, Marissa and Emily. We were the girls that every guy wanted to sleep with and every girl wanted to be. Luckily for us, we didn't have to subside to those geeky guys drooling over us. We had the best guys in school wrapped around our ring fingers. While I had Damian, Emily had Bryce, who was the school's most popular person, besides me,and Marissa had Samuel, who was the school bad boy that every girl swooned over. As HBIC, I made sure every person was in there place, simple as that, but I made sure that no slushie lay a finger on me or any of the glee kids.

After a day of classes, most notably with psychopath Mr. Hopper, and a little make-out session in the janitors closet with Damian, glee club came faster than expected. Because of me, we have at least 25 people, 26 with , in that choir room. That weeks assignment was Goodbye, something I should of taken notice to, and everyone had to take part.

The line-up for today's performances were Ellis, Cameron, Bryce, McKynleigh, and me. Everyone else went by in a flash, but at I knew when I sang, it was a habit. I sang my heart out to "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts, which lead to my first and final standing O from everyone, minus Lindsay.

Glee club ended, and me and Damian headed for his house. That afternoon with him was pure heaven, even though I now know what living in pure heaven is like. I wasn't a virgin then, but maybe sleeping with a drunken Bryce could be left as skip. Afterwards, I made the stupid mistake of leaving, not in my car or in Damian's, but just walking home. I tredded along the pavement, the air buzzing around me, humming my favorite song "Love is a Battlefield" under my breath. I turned onto Acorn street, just a block from my house, and that's when my life ended.

The last thing I saw was a person, covered form head to toe in black, shooting me. I fell limply to the ground as my eyes flickered shut. My breath hitched, blood dripping from my mouth and breast, where the killer shot me. I took one last breath and I died instantly. I was welcomed to heaven, event though I swore I was going to hell, and watched from my cloud the action that took place. I watched paramedics pull a body bag over my limp stature and pull me into the ambulance. My parents and the glee club, along with Mr. Schu and Coach Sylvester, had arrived.

I saw Marissa and Emily crying into their boyfriends chest, Samuel stroking Marissa's hair and Bryce murmering comforting words into Emily's ear. McKynleigh, Hannah, Ellis, and Cameron, who I had tormented over the years, sat in Hannah's car, trying to hold back tears. Alex watched my body being towed away, and before they closed the doors, he put the scarf he was wearing, his favorite scarf, right where my still heart should be. Coach Sylvester looked miserable, so miserable that she actually let Mr. Schu comfort her. Matheus stood absently with a emotional Lindsay, watching the paramedics annouce me dead. My parents were in tears, not even god could help them now.

But the only one I tried to stay focused on was Damain. Before the body bag was layed on me, he put a small daisy, the one I had pointed out earlier at his house, into my limp hand. After that he ran home, and I watched as he ran into his room and burst into tears. It broke my heart to see him like this, so broken and emotional. He noticed the bag I had left in his room, and pulled out my sketchbook. He flipped through the pages and found the only photograph to lay foot in my book. It was of me and him, sitting on a bench in Miami, watching the sunset, his arm around my shoulders. Damian sat the picture in his absent frame and mouthed the words I love you to it.

A week went by, my funeral took place, all the kids made a shrine in my honour, and the cops tried to find my killer. They know who is and who isn't a suspect. The only people they have choosen are the glee kids, the 12 that came to the scene of the crime. I don't know who it is, but what I learned after that week shocked me. I thought many people were sweet and innocent, but none of them are. To find a killer, you must know everyone, inside and out. The glee kids may seemed so clean cut, but I have learned different.

My name is Macy Elizabeth Brown. On September 14th 2011, I was shot and murdered. And the only thing I know is, everyone has a dirty little secret.

* * *

><p>AN So that's chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Alert, favorite, read my other storys, and review. Thanks for reading Love you Bye

UndercoverGleek ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Damian

A/N Hello everyone. So even though I'm working on 11 fanfics I still want to focus on doing a good job. Along with Burning Memories, I have to deal with more muture content in my fanfic, but I actually like writing that kind of stuff so why should complain? So fot the next probably 11 chapters will be about how Mcy learns everyone dirty little secret (the last one will have two characters since they are linked.) Anyway thx for reading I hope you enjoy chapter 2. Love you guys Bye.

* * *

><p>Damian<p>

When I died, the only thing on my mind was him. He was the love of my life, a true genuine soul, someone who I thought I could never live up to. When I first met him, he was a shy, lonely exchange student who was scared about joining glee club. After we joined glee club, we had an instant connection, and after a couple weeks he asked me out. I still can taste his lips from our first kiss on my motionless ones. How when we got into his car, he immediatly kissed me, how sweet and innocent it was. I may be a bitch, but things that innocent can bring me to tears.

That was two years ago, and now here I am, lying on my cloud, dreaming about Damian. How he will never see him again. I am able to go down to earth a couple times before I am finally at peace, so when my killer is found I'll be happy, but even if I visit him, I will be transparent and he will not able to see me. Why couldn't things have gone different? Why couldn't I just drive home instead of insisting on leaving my car at his house and walking home? If things had gone differently, then right now I would be at home, petting my yorkshire terrier May, reminising about my afternoon with Damian. It still scared me that I was dead and that my killer had hurt so many people with it.

My parents had arranged the funeral on the day of my birthday, September 17th, and I was shocked to see how many people had come. Besides my parents and the glee club, it seemed that the entire student body, all my teachers, from elementary to this year, my exes, male and female, and pretty much anyone who knew me, attended. The Lima news team aired story after story about the search for my killer, but still nothing shocked me more than what I saw one night, as I watched Damian get ready for bed.

I had never seen them before, even on the afternoon of my death, where everything had been exposed. Those scars, some long and some just nixs, lining his back and his wrists. They weren't new, that's for sure, but even the scars that were faded scared me. How? Damian had been the sanist person in my life, and even though my mom is pretty normal, and I would have never thought he would resort to this.

Damian went over to his dresser and pulled out a blade. "Oh sweet jesus!," I thought. He flipped the blade out and lightly pressed it onto his wrist. I had to turn away as he slit his wrist. The blood gushed out in streams, flowing down his arms. Blood had always sickened me, but watching it come out of Damian, my Damian, just made me want to puke, if I still could.

He did this again, only onto his shoulder. Why was this happening? Why would Damian do this? Then it hit me. Those scars were because of me and his dad. Damian had told me his dad had died in a factory explosion a couple days after he had come to America. And now there was even more pressure on him, all because some a-hole with a gun thought killing me was the best thing to do.

As the process of cutting his wrists, arms, back, and shoulders continued, I remembered all those times someone had died in high school. In 2009, back when I was a freshmen, a girl named Ivory Linkin had overdosed and the school had started a hugs not drugs program in her honour. That same year, a young couple, Henry Burns and Ashley Montgomery, who were in my class, were killed by a drunk driver. In my sophmore year, Keith Leonard, who was a closeted gay till the incident, had commited suicide after some homophobic bully had burned down the church he went to and wrote fag all over his house. Caitlyn Johnson and Emily Nori had been kidnapped and killed in June, and in August, just a couple days before school started, Justin Carlton and Michelle Fern were murdered by the Lima Bean killer, who had took hostages at the Lima Bean coffee shop, killing 9 out of 20.

And now I was on that list of kids who had died. Many of us had a great future, now it was ruined by someone not thinking. Ivory and the drugs, Henry and Ashley with the drunk driver, Keith and the bully, Caitlyn and Emily with the nutters who kidnapped them, Justin and Michelle with the Lima Bean killer, and me with my killer, who could be anyone I knew. It all reflected on Damian, who was hurting himself because someone wasn't thinking. That person, besides the killer, was me.

My name is Macy Elizabeth Brown. I was 16 when I was murdered. My boyfriend Damian had resorted to cutting a comfort, and its all because I didn't want to drive home.

* * *

><p>AN Ok then. I think Ill stick with the whole my name is Macy thing at the end of each chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Read my other stories. Alert favorite and review. Next chapters going to be Emilys secret just for a heads up. Love you guys bye

UndercoverGleek ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Emily

A/N Hey everyone. I know you hate me since I didn't post yesterday (in Burning Memories A/N I said Saturdays will be Macy Brown days) but I was going to but I went to see Abduction ( with Taylor Hot-ner ;)) last night and my dad's movie went out a half hour after mine ended so I didn't get back till 10:30 sorry. This is Emily's dirty little secret chapter so enjoy. Also, please do not report because of this. It pisses me off when people get reported, so don't be mean and report. Enjoy Love you guys Bye!

* * *

><p>Emily<p>

Me and Emily were great friends. Best friends at the least. We had our fights over boys and things that now seemed so meaningless, but through thick and thin we were close.

Before I died, Emily was so confedient and sassy, acting like she could do anything. When we met, in junior high, I was the girl who ran away from the world while she was the strong one who laughed at haters. It wore off on me and with grace, she let me take the throne as queen bee. But now, she seemed fearful not fearless and quiet and shy instead of loud and sassy.

It shocked me since Emily was always with someone, from me to Marissa to Bryce to one of the cheerios or popular kids, so why would she be so blocked off from the world? I knew it was because I was her best friend and I was now gone, but I wanted to think that that was just stupid and a lie. But I knew it wasn't, especially when Emily started to change.

I knew something was wrong when Emily quit Cheerios. She loved it and besides glee club it was her favorite part of the day. Then she dumped Bryce and started to sit at a table all alone. Emily started to wear gray, bulky hoodies and ugly sweatpants. She stopped eating, becoming extremely thin, and soon the light in her eyes disappeared. She looked...dead. Her thined out cheeks made her face look very sharp and severe and her eyes were glazed over all the time. It scared me.

Now, every day I would watch my friends and family from my cloud. On the day I learned of Damian's cutting problem's, I learned Emily's little secret. I couldn't stand watching my lover harm himself, so I distracted myself by watching Emily. Now, when I saw what I had saw, it was shocking as hell. I had heard about the stoner's bonfires where they smoked pot and snorted coke and injected meth into their veins. But seeing Emily there, some pothead's arm around her shoulder, smoking a blunt of pot, was horrifying.

Every puff she took added to the horror. She would blow out her nose streams of smoke, long and airy. Emily would inhale all the fumes before taking another puff. Of all the years I have known the latina, this was always something she frowned on and had made it her mission to stop druggies habits. It shocked me that she would do this.

Emily was a privelfed kid, with 2 parents who loved and supported her. She had tons of friends, was a straight A student, and was someone who would never turn to drugs for anything. Then I heard her sob into the druggies arm. Her voice was muffled, but I could easily here her talk.

"I just can't believe they would do this," she sobbed, "I mean, they were so happy. And now that Macy's gone, I feel like I have noone."

"Why's that?," the druggie asked.

"Because my fucking best friend is dead and my fucking parents are getting a divorce!," Emily snarled. I was shocked. Emily's parents seemed so happy, but I've learned that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Damian seemed like a sane, sweet irish boy, but was really a unstable cutter. Emily seemed so confedient, but really was fragile and has turned to drugs as support. And someone in glee club seemed like someone who would never kill a classmate. Boy was I wrong.

My name is Macy Elizabeth Brown. I was killed on September 14th and I've learned that appearence isn't really a good judgement of character.

* * *

><p>AN That's chapter 3. Next chapters either Samuel or Bryce so look out for that. Alert, favorite and review. Love you guys Bye!

UndercoverGleek ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Samuel

A/N Hi guys. I had to think about this for so long. Luckily my mom took my ipod away for a week and monday :( so I could think really hard about this. So this chapters is Samuels and whatever your thinking is his secret, it might be right you'll find out at the end. The next couple dirty little secret chapters I knwo already. It will go Sam, Ellis, Bryce, McKynleigh, Alex, Lindsay, Matheus, Hannah, and Marissa and Cameron (their secrets combine and i bet you will all HATE me for it.) Enjoy. Love you guys Bye!

* * *

><p>Samuel<p>

Now before he started dating Marissa, all I knew about him was... well actually I didn't know anything about him. We were like lollipops and onions, two extremely different things that could not be good together. Well, were we wrong. After Marissa gave him a chance, we learned we weren't so different after all. We both had our sweet sides but could turn on the anger in a flash. We both had lost a family member: him and his mom and me and my baby brother. And the most important thing: we both had a slight attraction to each other.

Alright, I'll admit it, I had cheated on Damian and Samuel on Marissa. It started as a stupid kiss when he drove me home one day, but soon lead to something more. Talk about kicking in the backseat. He wanted me to dump Damian so we could be together, but I said no. That was last month, where I was stupid and naive. I was so stupid that I even slept with him. I loved Damian and I might of ruined our relationship by getting it on with Samuel. I know Damian would never forgive me after he learned, because after I died, the autopsy revealed that 2 lives had died on that street.

I knew that Samuel was not clean-cut, but he wasn't a drugged up sociopath that would kill me. The police have him on the top of their suspect list, but I had a good feeling it wasn't him. But then again, Emily is a druggie and Damian's a cutter and I never saw that coming. However, the next night after I learned about Emily and Damian, I learned another dirty little secret. Samuel's.

I was dozing off, making sure I stayed away from Damian and Emily's where abouts. I looked all over town for something interesting to happen. I saw Marissa, Ellis, and McKynleigh having a sleepover, chatting about make-up and which guy would be the best in bed. Something me, Emily, and Marissa did every Saturday night. I felt so jealous, but then again, Marissa needed someone to help her out, since I died and Emily dropped out of society. I watched Matheus and Cameron, who had become friends after my death, walk through the streets of Lima, kicking stones and talking about... well I couldn't hear them, but about something. But I think I watched the most interesting thing in an alley near Stevenson's Liquor store. A dread-locked boy, clearly Samuel, lay against the brick wall, cursing into the sky and drinking a bottle of Jack Daniels. Strung around him, were empty, full, and half dranken bottles of booze.

I counted the number of empty bottles and found that 10 had met their demise. This can't be Samuel's fault. Nothing could push him to this. Nothing. But then I heard his voice, clogged with intoxication, moan into the sky.

"Macy," he moaned. I couldn't believe it. He had to be kidding. I mean, he clearly was drunk and was probably just screaming anyone's name. I had to investigate. When I learned how to visit earth, I thought whoever came up with it was crazy. Or a suicide bomber. But this was the only way I could see anyone so I had to except it. I backed up on the cloud and ran to the edge, jumping off into the night air. Coldness engulfed me and I lost my balance many times, but I some how landed on my feet next to Samuel. His eyes were glazed over from the liquor and he kept moaning my name, but he still looked attractive.

Samuel pulled out a picture and tears filled his eyes. I turned to see what it was and what I saw scared me. It was me. I remembered that photo, back in grade 10 at Bryce's family barbeque. My blonde hair was back in a ponytail and my blue eyes glittered in the sunlight. i wore a simple white tank top and short shorts. The picture showed me on a plastic chair, holding a glass of lemonade and waving at the camera man. I thought noone wanted that picture, but I guess Samuel wanted it. Not because we were friends, but because even in death, he still loved me.

My name is Macy Brown. I died on September 13th. I now know that love comes in all shapes and sizes, even if love is in the shape of a drunk, dread-locked boy with tattoes and a girlfriend.

* * *

><p>AN So that's chapter 4. i hope you enjoyed it. Alert, favorite and rview. Love you guys Bye!


	5. Chapter 5: Its All Over

Hello people who are still reading. I am sad to inform you that Who Killed Macy Brown is over. Well on .

I am transferring it to since its more of a made up storie. That and noone is reading this. Sorry for those who actually do but its over.

But... if you want to read more, I have a new fictionpress account call LoveCan'tBeChoosen with the big red kiss pic. I will post it later next week so stay tuned for that. Also next week, the 80th Annual Hunger Games and Kids in America begin so stayed tuned for that.

Sorry guys but its the way it is. Hopefully you read it on fictionpress. See you then. Love you all Bye.

UndercoverGleek ;(


End file.
